Laissez votre prière après le-
by Kami-Chan50
Summary: Beaucoup d'humains prient. Pour avoir de l'aide, pour que leurs vœux se réalisent. Qu'ils ferment les yeux et pensent très fort à ce qu'ils souhaitent ou qu'ils joignent les mains et se mettent à genoux devant leur lit, ils s'adressent tous à une divinité ou au vide, pour les moins croyants. Mais ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à ce que les anges leur répondent ! (Samifer,Destiel


_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! _  
><em>Voici un petit OS humoristique, sans prétention, tout simple, sur Supernatural avec un léger Samifer et Destiel.<em>

_Possibilité d'une suite en restant sur ce thème si cela vous plait et si des idées germent dans mon esprit ou le votre d'ailleurs._

_En attendant, bonne lecture et passez de bonnes fêtes !_

_PS : Merci à Yurii et Alice pour les idées. _

* * *

><p>Tout autour de la pièce éclatante de pureté, le silence régnait en maitre. Celle-ci ne contenait rien, ou presque. Elle passait presque inaperçu et semblait insignifiante. Et pourtant... un ange passa. Puis repassa devant la porte de la-dite pièce, intrigué par les bruits s'en échappant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, puis, ne voyant personne à l'horizon, s'engouffra discrètement dedans. Il s'avança de quelques pas au milieu de la pièce tout en inspectant le plafond et ses quatres murs aussi blanc que neige avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'unique objet, insolite, entreposé là. Haussant un sourcil perplexe, il s'en approcha et le frôla avec ses doigts. La connerie a pas faire ! Quand on ne connait pas on touche pas ! Maintenant tout un tas de voix résonnèrent et s'amplifièrent rapidement. L'ange hésitait à dire si c'était ou non dans sa tête mais finalement, le brouhaha incompréhensible diminua d'intensité pour se focaliser sur une seule voix. Une voix qu'il reconnu entre toute.<p>

-Sammy ?

Le-dit Sammy ouvrit aussitôt grand les yeux, et tourna vivement la tête à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait pourtant personne à part lui dans la chambre du motel -Dean étant partit leur chercher de quoi dîner- où il avait commencé à prier, comme chaque jour d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, on s'était bel et bien adressé à lui. Il se redressa lentement sur un genoux et inspecta la pièce de ses yeux émeraudes.

-Sammy ?

Le chasseur tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Le seul à l'appeler comme cela était son frère. Et...

-Oh mon Dieu. souffla celui-ci, quand il comprit enfin à qui il avait affaire, reconnaissant enfin la voix.

-Oui c'est moi, répondit malicieusement la voix, enfin... son fils~ Papa est pas à la maison mais tu peux laisser un message si tu le souhaites.

Devant l'absence de réponse de l'humain, l'ange continua sur sa lancée.

-Allons mon chou t'étais en train de prier non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu essaies de demander aux bons petits anges qui n'ont pas l'air de ce soucier de te répondre, à part moi bien sûr ? Un désir en particulier ? Un souhait à réaliser ? Fais donc ! Je suis tout ouï ! Lança-t-il joyeusement, avec une pointe de raillerie, cela va sans dire. C'est qu'il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou celui-là.

-... Lucifer. Je peux savoir où t'es ? Comment tu...

-Hey quoi ! T'as qu'a prier moins fort, je suis sûr que tu passes sur toutes les ondes des anges là ! D'ailleurs, remarqua l'étoile du matin en baissant la voix, je ne savais pas que Père avait un "téléphone" pour écouter lui-même les prières des humains...

Il se rappelait avoir vu plusieurs fois sur Terre ces mystérieuses petites boites magiques dans lesquelles ont pouvait entendre des personnes parler alors qu'elles étaient à des kilomètres !

Les sourcils de Sam se levèrent de surprise devant cette annonce. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était où il se trouvait en ce moment même.

-Sérieusement Luci... un téléphone ? Attends. Tu veux dire que tu es au Paradis là...?

-Tout juste, je suis chez Père incognito, en pleine infiltration ! ça t'épate hein ?

Sam soupira, en ce massant les tempes. Si on le découvrait, il savait que ça allait mal se passer... Mais bizarrement, cela le fit rire et il secoua la tête.

-Alors comme ça les anges et Dieu lui-même peuvent entendre nos prières ?

-Très perspicace de ta part mon chou.

Sam grimaça, n'aimant pas ce surnom.

-Mais ils ne sont pas du genre à répondre à tout. On est pas vos "marraine la bonne fée" hein, faut pas déconner non plus.

-Ouai bon, l'interrompit le chasseur avant que Lucifer ne refasse sa crise et critique une fois de plus l'espèce humaine pendant deux heures, dis à ton Père que je te demande ta main, si tu comprends pas tant mieux. Et Dean demande celle de Castiel. Maintenant redescend avant de te faire remarquer. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Oh mais Sam... Je ne suis pas comme Cas', j'ai très bien compris.

Le Winchester pouvait le sentir jubiler à son annonce. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de sortir ça comme ça ? Maintenant il pouvait être certain que Lucifer ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle.

-En ce qui concerne Deanette et Cassou, appelle Cupidon, c'est pas notre boulot !

-Heu ouai non... Dean aime pas qu'un...gros bonhomme nu lui face des calins à lui et à Cas' tu vois ? A vrai dire... personne n'aimerait.

-Hum... J'imagine bien Michou en Cupidon... Il devrait se reconvertir tient. Ca le décoincera peut-être un peu... Répondit Lucifer, pensif.

-Tu aimerais toi ? D'accord celui qui te fait ça je lui fou mon poing... Luci, non. Répliqua fermement Sam à la pensée de son compagnon.

-Ahahaha ! J'aime quand tu deviens possessif. Dit-il en riant. ...Merde ! S'exclama à nouveau l'archange en se retournant dans la pièce. Michou et Papa se ramènent ! Je raccroche, tchouuuus ! ::bipbip::

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il resta un moment immobile, fixant un coin de la pièce, complétement sidéré par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Sérieusement... Lança-t-il tout haut en entendant le répondeur se mettre en route.

C'était QUOI _ça_ ?

...

..

.

_CA_ c'était le tout nouveau système angélique créé pour répondre en direct aux prières. Autant dire que ça allait en étonner plus d'un.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu. Les critiques constructives et les idées sont les bienvenues.<em>

_Au plaisir._

**_Kami~Chan._**


End file.
